Cursed
by Destiny Dreamer1
Summary: Syaoran's come back to help Sakura, but he receives a curse...can they find a cure?
1. The Dream

Author's Notes: Ya, I know I shouldn't start ANOTHER fanfic, but new ideas just keep coming! The only problem is that once I start a fic, I can update it… ^_^;; So here's my new fic, Cursed.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, I never have, and I'm sure I never will…^_^;;

Cursed

Chapter One: The Dream

By: Destiny Dreamer

__

"Syaoran! Help!" Sakura's voice rang out through the woods. Syaoran ran for what seemed like hours, yet he never got any close to the screaming girl.

"Sakura!" he cried out, but she didn't hear. Syaoran bolted up, sweat dripping down his face. "It was just a dream," he panted to himself. Taking several deep breaths, Syaoran finally calmed down. But things still weren't right. Remembering the dream, he realized Sakura must be in danger. "I have to go back to Japan." Not caring that it was three in the morning, Syaoran got out of bed and started packing. He was so worried about Sakura, that when he thought to pack his pajamas, he tore half of his room before realizing he was still wearing them. By the time he was fully packed, the first pink rays of sunlight had started to peak thought the giant trees. 'I could do some last minute training before I ask- no, tell Mother that I'm going to Japan.' Before going outside, Syaoran phoned the airport, to arrange his ticket. When he finished, Syaoran walked outside and up to a tree. He concentrated and centered himself right before forcefully punching the tree. Syaoran let his thoughts wander to his dream, that was taking him to Japan. 'it's obviously a new enemy. Hope it's not another Eriol. Even though he is the reincarnation of Clow Reed doesn't give him the right to-'

"A bit early to be training, don't you think? Even for you? Normally you wait until 5:00 instead of 4:00." Syaoran hadn't sensed anyone come up behind him.

'Stupid! Don't think so much when you're training!' Syaoran mentally scolded as he turned around. 

"Good morning, Mother. I need to speak with you," Syaoran greeted. 

"How about we talk over breakfast?" Yelan suggested as she walked back to the Li Mansion. As soon as they were settled at the empty table, Syaoran began. 

"Last night I had a dream that the Card Mistress was in some kind of danger. I was hoping-" he was cut off by his mother.

"And you wanted to go back to Japan to help protect her. I think it would be all right. I mean, you haven't been there in three years, and you are almost 14. When were you planning on leaving? I suppose you'll want to leave right away, so you can help the Card Mistress? I'll go and make ticket reservations. I…" Yelan continued babbling on.

"Uh, Mother? I'm already packed and I called the airport earlier," Syaoran was going to explain what else he had already gotten ready, when he heard someone giggle. Immediately he knew who the source was. Five girls were at the doorway, eavesdropping on the conversation. "Fanran, Fuutie, Femei, Shiefa , and Meiling may I please ask why you are spying on Mother and I?" Syaoran asked, his voice filled with obvious annoyance. 

"Oh, how kawaii! The little wolf must go back and save his favorite Card Mistress!" Fuutie swooned, queuing all of the other girls in a fit of giggles. Even their mother (aunt in Meiling's case) had to hide a smile at the girl's teasing.

"Well, I'll go get my bags Mother, and I will see you when I return," Syaoran said in an annoyed voice. He left just as the girls burst out in another flurry of giggles. Syaoran was muttering something about his sisters when he finally reached the limo. After he stuffed his luggage into the car, Syaoran sat down. "Airport please, Wei," he ordered. Syaoran's thoughts began to drift to his destination. How much had things changed? Did Sakura hate him for never calling or writing? Was Touya still as menacing as Syaoran remembered? 'Definitely,' Syaoran thought with a faint smile. He was sure Tomoyo still videotaped everything, especially Sakura, and that Takashi still lied to anyone that would listen. 

"Li-San, we have arrived at the airport," Wei said, interrupting Syaoran's thoughts. Wei got Syaoran's and said goodbye. When he was finally settled on the airplane, Syaoran murmured, " I'm coming to protect you, Cherry Blossom."

"HOE! I'm late for school!" Sakura shrieked. Quickly getting ready, she dressed, and ran a brush through her honey colored hair. "Bye Kero," Sakura called to the sleep form. Thundering down the stairs, she rushed by the table, grabbed some toast, kissed her father, and very quickly said, "Bye Otou-San, I'm late for school, gotta go!" Looking up from his newspaper, Sakura's father realized that his daughter had woken up. By now, Sakura was almost done sprinting to the Junior High. Rushing into her homeroom, she silently thanked Tomoyo for stalling the teacher while he was trying to take attendance. As the teacher was talking about announcements, Sakura stopped paying attention. Something didn't feel quite right. Sakura just brushed the thought, thinking someone with slight magical powers was passing the school. As usual, Sakura didn't pay much attention to her classes, and during her second to last class, was scolded for doodling a teddy bear with wings on her homework. That class ended with her teacher announcing something, but Sakura had just gone back to her sketch of Kero. Leaving for her final class, Sakura got the same feeling from earlier in homeroom, only stronger. It felt kind of like the Clow Cards, only different. Towards the end of class, she got in trouble, yet again, but Sakura just couldn't forget that strange feeling.

"RING!" The bell signaling the end of school interrupted her thoughts. Meeting up with Tomoyo, the two girls started walking home.

"Sakura, are you okay? You were constantly spacing out all day," Tomoyo questioned her voice full of concern. 

"I'm fine, but something doesn't feel right…" Sakura answered. 

"What do you mean 'not right'?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, it feels kind of like there's a Clow card, but different. But it would be impossible for the feeling to be a Clow Card, because they've all been transformed into Sakura Cards," Sakura explained. The two walked in silence, until they reached Tomoyo's house. 

"Well, if it is something, I'll be busy," Tomoyo said.

"With what?" asked a curious Sakura.

With new outfits of course! I have a great idea that will make you so kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Hoe…Well I'll see you tomorrow, Tomoyo.

"Ja ne, Sakura!" Tomoyo called as more costume ideas started popping into her head.

'But what is it that's coming?' Sakura asked herself as she started the rest of the walk home.

AN: I finished Chapter One! I'm so proud! Not really…Please review, I even like flames…Just any kind of response to my writing will make me really happy. Thanks! Destiny.Chan


	2. A New Evil?

Author's Notes: Alright…2nd Chapter!! 

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP, not me…

Cursed

Chapter Two: A New Evil?

By: Destiny Dreamer

'What is that feeling?!' Sakura mentally screamed. The strange feeling had been getting steadily stronger. Sakura had just finished cleaning up from dinner, and was attempting to do her math homework. But two things were keeping her from concentrating; The fact that Sakura hadn't been paying attention in any of her classes, which resulted in her not knowing how to complete the math problems, and that feeling gnawing at her mind. "That's it, I'm going to find out what that force is," Sakura decided aloud.

"What are you doing? 'Cus, I'll come too. I'm getting tired of loosing to this game…"Kero commented as he lost the game for the fourteenth strait time. 

"Ya, I'm going for a walk, let's go," said Sakura. Tucking Kero in her purse, Sakura sprinted down the stairs, where she ran into Touya. 

"Where's the Kaijou (AN- Spelling?) going?" Touya asked.

"I'm going for a walk, and Sakura's not a Kaijou!" Sakura half yelled at her brother. Before Touya could retaliate, she had put on her shoes, kicked him in the shin, and slipped out the door. Bringing Kero out onto her shoulder, Sakura started following her senses to the park. "Kero, you have been feeling some kind of force right? I'm not just imagining things or being paranoid, right?" Sakura quickly asked, making sure her magic wasn't wrong or anything. 

"No, Sakura, don't worry. I feel it too. But it just started today." The two remained silent until they reached the park. "Sakura," Kero suddenly said sharply. "There's someone out there." Reaching out with her aura, Sakura found a dark one. Sensing it behind the group of trees, Sakura cautiously walked over to them. Out of nowhere, a girl of about twelve popped up. 

"Ahhhh!" Sakura jumped. Then realizing that it was just a little girl, Sakura thought that this dark evil couldn't possibly be coming from this cute, little girl. She wore a red tank top, with red bellbottoms. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and big brown eyes that seemed to take in everything. But as Sakura studied the girl, she noticed that the aura had a little bit of red mixed into the black. 

"Hi, I'm Riaki. Are you the Card Mistress?" 

"Uh yes, yes I am," Sakura said a little unsure of this young girl. The little girl quickly glanced around as if looking for someone then started speaking very quickly.

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you, so I must hurry before I change again. A long time ago, before even Clow Reed, there was a set of crystals that were dark and evil. Their purpose was to create chaos through out the world. But like most everything else, there was a good side to these crystals. When they weren't in their evil form, they spread happiness across the world, as their master pleased. As the crystals tried destroying the world, one of Clow Reed's ancestors, Kahn Reed, transformed these crystals into their good form, one-by-one. Eventually, Kahn caught and changed all seven. They possess much magic, so when Kahn transformed them, the magic went directly to him. Somehow the crystals escaped Kahn's seal and are now reining the earth again and creating chaos." Riaki finally finished, but was slightly out of breath. She was still occasionally looking around, her big brown eyes nervously darting around. This made Sakura wary and jumpy. 

"But, why are you telling me? I have to capture the crystals?" Sakura asked, worried about how she could do this. 

"Well since you are one of the most powerful magicians, the other crystals and I-"

"What do you mean the other crystals and you. Does-"

"Should Sakura be your enemy then?" Kero interrupted Sakura, who was interrupting Riaki. Sakura had totally forgotten he was there.

"Would you two just let me finish?" Riaki asked impatiently. "Yes, the other crystals and I want a good master, so instead of going and attacking anyone, we're attacking you. Yes, I'm a crystal, but I am in my human form. Our human forms make us much nicer, and on top of that, I am one of the kinder crystals. So, put, in my human form, I am a sweet little girl," Riaki finished, with a sweet smile. (^_^;;) "Uh-oh…" Riaki murmured. 

"Uh-oh, what?" Sakura asked quickly. Before Riaki could answer, Sakura noticed that the black she was sensing earlier had suddenly become stronger. 

"Sakura, look!" Kero exclaimed. As Sakura moved her head to look, a round red thing shot past her head. Sakura felt a lot of power radiating off of it. Looking around to see the source of the power ball, Sakura saw Riaki, only she had changed. Instead of her brown eyes, they were black. And, instead of the red outfit, Riaki was covered in black. 

"Kero, what do I do? I don't want to hurt Riaki!" Sakura called. 

"You'll have to fight her. She and the crystals want you to be their mistress. Besides it's not Riaki, it's the evil crystal part of her. You're fighting it, not her," Kero shouted, while Sakura dodged more of the red power balls. 

"Shield!" Sakura yelled, temporarily stopping the attacks. "I need a card…got it!" Sakura muttered. "Windy! Blow the power balls back at Riaki!" Sakura instructed. Windy flew through the air collecting all the red balls, then blew them back at their owner. The force knocked Riaki down, and she transformed to her brown eyes and red clothes. 

"Well done, Card Mistress!" Riaki called, as she jogged over to Sakura and Kero. "Now, I need to finish explaining. Unlike the Clow Cards, you have time to seal us. From the time you defeat each crystal, you have one hour to change us back to our crystal form. When you do transform each crystal, you will use your staff, but right now it won't work." Riaki close her brown eyes and started chanting something Sakura couldn't understand. Suddenly there was a flash of white light and Riaki stopped chanting. She was holding out a silver charm bracelet, except there weren't any charms. 

"What's that?" Sakura asked. 

"This is what will change your staff. When you're fighting, you will use your staff and the cards. But when you say 'Return to your crystal form, and then the name, the human form will transform into the crystal, and will become apart of your bracelet. But in order for either of these steps to work, you must be wearing your bracelet. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think so," Sakura said, while taking all this new information in.

"Now, there is only half an hour until you have 

"Now, there is only half an hour before you have to transform me. Any questions?"

"What happens if I don't change the crystals with in the hour?"

"The crystal will become evil again and stay in their human form. Each time you fail to catch them, the crystal will become stronger," Riaki explained. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

Well, then you can change me back to a crystal!" Riaki said, getting excited. Sakura slipped her bracelet on. Pointing her staff at Riaki, Sakura shouted,

"Return to your crystal form, Riaki!" A red light surrounded Riaki, and then she was gone. Sakura looked at her bracelet and there was a red stone. A little silver plate had also appeared. It had 'Prism Crystals' engraved on it. "Come on, Kero. Let's go home." Sakura started walking home and was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't feel the presence of another person.

"Good job, Sakura. Do you still need my help? Or at least, want my help? Either way, I'll see you at school, tomorrow…"

Author's Notes: Was it horrible? LoL…Please review! I'm re-uploading all (wow 3) of my fics onto my *new* name so I don't have any reviews….*_*, LoL. I'll hopefully have the next chapter out in a couple weeks. ~Destiny.Chan


End file.
